divinearmaments_appgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Guide Guilds
A Guild is a group of players who have joined together to help each other. *Players can create a guild or join a guild created by another player. If you're indecisive, use the Auto Join fuction to search for Guilds you can join! *After finding a Guild, you can join it by sending a join request. If the Guild Master accepts your request, you join the guild! Use of the Auto Join function means you don't have to wait for Guild Master's approval. *Joining a guild has many benefits, including bonus Action Points for each guild member and bonuses from guild buildings! Also, Greeting a member of your Guild gives extra CP Points! *The Guild's level can increase if enough Donations are received. What is a Guild Master? *The Guild Master is the leader of a Guild, and typically the founder of the Guild as well. The Guild Master has special privileges whithin the guild. *These privileges include. Accept / Decline new member applications, building construction, change the Guild name, kick members, change the wanted ad, assign a new Guild Master, and dissolve the Guild. *If the Guild Master wants to leave the Guild, the Master must dissolve the Guild or assign a new Guild Master an then leave the Guild as a regular member. What is a Donation? *Guild members should donate Orison to the guild. Donations allow the construction fo guild buildings and will raise the guild's level! What are Buildings? *Construct Guild Buildings using Orison donated by guild members. These buildings provide special bonuses to guild members! *Only the Guild Master can initiate construction. What is the Guild Depository? *The Guild Depository is a communal storage facility. Items that you place in the Depository can be removed by other guild members. *The Guild Depository must first be constructed before it can be used. *The amount of items that a guild member can remove from the Guild Storage is determined by their Access Level. *"Unlimited Access" allows a member to remove any amount of cards of any rarity. *"Limited Access" users can remove upt to 5 Recovery Potions and the following cards from the Depository each day: *"No Access" users cannot remove any items from the Guild Depository. *All guild members can place items in the Guild Depository, regardless of Access Level. *During GvG events, all users will be able to give recovery potions to the Guardian, even "No Access" users. *When a new user enters a guild, the confirming member can set their Access Level. *Access Levels can be changed by Guild Masters and Chamberlains at any time. *There are restrictions on placing specian characters of active events in the Guild Depository. Special Characters received via trades or gifts cannot be placed in the Depository for 24 hours after they have been reveived. These restrictions will be lifted once the event has finished. What is Dissolve Guild? *If wanting to shutdown a Guild, you must Dissolve it. All members have to leave or be kicked from the Guild before the Guild Master can dissolve it. What is Guardian Raising? *All Guilds possess a Guardian, and all Guild Members can contribute to raising it by feeding it various items. *Feeding items to the Guardian will strengthen parameters related to the item given. *The Guardian also has a level that determines the maximum value for each parameter, and this can only be raised by the Guild Master and Chamberlain. *The elemental attributes of items fed to the guardian also has an affect on its development. *The Guardians can also be used to fight in special Guild vs Guild (GvG) battles. *You can access the Guardian features from the Guild menu. What can be fed to the Guardian? *The HP, attack, defense, speed, level and attribute resistance values can all be raised by corresponding items. *The attributes of cards given to the Guardian will determine its attribute. For example, feeding a Guardian predominately Fire cards (weapon, character, or equipment) will result in a dragon with a Fire attribute. *Orison increases the Guardian's EXP. Orison must be given from the Guild Funds, and can only be given by the Guild Master and Chamberlain. 100 Orison will increase the Guardian's EXP by 1 point. *Character Cards increase the Guardian's Hit Points. Filling the HP experience bar to 100% will increase the max HP of your Guardian by 1. *Weapon Cards increse the Guardian's ATK. Filling the ATK experience bar to 100% will increase the max ATK of your Guardian by 1. *Equipment cards increase the Guardian's DEF. Filling the DEF experience bar to 100% will increase the max DEF of your Guardian by 1. *AP potions increase the Guardian's SPD. The numeric value represents the attack speed. 6 AP potions will increase the Guardian's SPD by 1. *BP potions increase the Guardian's ATR. Filling the ATR experience bar to 100% will increase the max ATR of your Guardian by 1. The numeric value represents the percentage resistance against all elemental attributes. *All Guild member contributions are shared. *Guardian Gems are special items that can be used to increase the Parameter of your choice. They can be received as prizes for participating in Events. What are EXP Bonus Jobs? *During certain Events a particular Job will give experience bonuses when used to raise your dragon. *The Character, Equipment and Weapon Cards will all have experience bonuses. What are In-Guild Ranks? *In-Guild Ranks allow members of the Guild to perform various duties that were previously only available to the Guild Master. *There are 5 In-Guild Ranks: **Guard **Quartermaster **Lieutenant **Chamberlain and **Guild Master *The higher your Rank, the more duties you will be able to perform in your Guild. What duties can each Rank perform? *Below is a list of duties available by rank. *In addition to the duties listed in their rank, a member can also perform the duties of lower ranks. About Promotion & Demotion *Only members ranked Lieutenant or above can promote other members. *You can only promote members to one rank below your current rank. e.g. A Chamberlain can only promote a member as high as Lieutenant. *Only Chamberlain and Guild Master ranks can demote other members. *The management of In-Guild Ranks should be conducted within the Guild. The support team cannot provide assistance with issues relating to promotion / demotion disputes.